Day and Night
by Kira-sama62
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and a few others go on a mission to England to protect a certain Potter boy and a School. M for Smut, cussing, and violence. Sasunaru dont like dont read! This is a Harry Potter Naruto Crossover!
1. Chapter 1

Tendrils of light tickled the blonde's face as the sun ascended the horizon; a new day unfolding

"_Japanese" _

"English"

'thinking'

'**Kyuubi'**

Tendrils of light tickled the blonde's face as the sun ascended the horizon; a new day unfolding. Snuggling into his boyfriends shoulder, a whimper escaped the soft pink lips; he didn't want to wake up and lose this warmth, but seeing as that big fiery ball in the sky had decided to interrupt his wonder full sleep and he wouldn't be slipping back into that dark bliss anytime soon; Naruto got out of the warm bed and took a shower. Whenever he had gotten out he saw that his boyfriend had also gotten up and was proceeding to put his different piercings into place.

Slipping on his clothes Naruto said cheerily, "Ohayo (1) Sasuke." After a moment of silence from the other occupant of the room due to the fact that he was putting in his lip ring, the raven turned to his lover and said "Ohayo," before inducing a searing kiss. A couple minutes later the two broke apart, for air had become mandatory. Grabbing a shirt, Naruto was about to slip it over his head when Sasuke warned, "You might want to get on your uniform, Tsunade-sama called us in saying she had a mission for us."

"But, we just got back from one and I'm still sore from last night!!" complained the blonde as he grudgingly grabbed the black ANBU uniform and slipped the shirt over his well toned and lean body. The years had been kind to the fox vessel as he aged. His hair had grown longer and was more shaggy than spiky; it stopped right at his shoulders. He was no longer the loud mouthed, orange clad, ramen loving ninja that he once was, but now he barley wore any orange, was almost as quite as Sasuke (although he still had his moments of loudness and he wasn't as cold), and it turns out he actually hated ramen. There were a few new additions to his body though. He now had two fluffy fox ears on his head and a nine fox tails, along with longer and sharper canines. His eyes were no longer a cerulean blue, but now a redish violet. His hair also had a tint of red to it and his whisker scars had gotten more prominent. It had become painfully obvious that the Kyuubi had fused with its container.

But, Naruto wasn't the only one whom the Puberty Fairy had blessed, there was also Sasuke. After spending three years in Sound, Naruto had finally managed to drag him back to Konoha. After receiving a full beating from Sakura and Tsunade, he was placed under constant surveillance to make sure he wasn't up to anything, or betraying the village again. After about six months the Hokage had finally earned his trust back and also earned the love of a certain blonde. Soon they both earned the rank of ANBU, and Naruto was appointed captain of their team. The raven had decided to grow out his hair in honor of his brother whom he killed. It now reached the bottom of his shoulder blades and he had it spiked on the sides (kinda like Xemnas' hair on KH2). He had also gotten several peircings; two on his lip, an eyebrow ring, seven on his left ear and eight on his right including an ear cuff.

After the two had finished getting dressed, they donned their masks; Fox for Naruto (ironic huh?) and a Raven for Sasuke, and teleported to the Hokage's office. When they arrive they found that there were three others in the room; one a raccoon mask, and another with a dragon mask; all standing in formation. At her desk was the Hokage who appeared to be studying a piece of parchment with neat, swirling green handwriting. Her face kept getting contorted in a cross between confusion and excitement.

Whenever she realized that they were all there Tsunade proceeded to tell the five that they would be going to England to protect a school called Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and a boy name Harry Potter. She also explained that they would be undercover as students but would also guard the school in their ANBU uniforms at the same time. Whenever she had finished she said, "Now, go pack and be back here in ten minutes!" and they all poofed away. Ten minutes later they returned, Naruto was looking a bit disheveled while Sasuke, behind the mask, was grinning like an idiot.

"Before you go you need to know that there will be a person waiting for you at the place that you will be going to; her name is Minerva McGonagall. She'll most likely be wearing green robes so be on the look out. You can also show your faces to whomever you trust. Now, touch this." Tsunade explained as she took out a dull senbon. As soon as they did they heard Tsunade shout, "I'll send someone you know Naruto!!" before they felt a pull at their navels and everything started swirling. Naruto felt like he was going to up chuck but decided against it because one, it would be disgusting to throw up while wearing your mask; and two it would take forever to get the smell and other pieces of food out of the mask. Luckily it stopped and they landed in a big pile in the middle of a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. "_Itai!! Sasuke, that's my tail!! Get off!!_" yelled Naruto as he tried to free his tail out from under the body of Sasuke who was trying to push the man with the raccoon mask off his leg. Finally managing to detangle themselves the five took a look at their surroundings. They noticed that it was rather dark in the bar and there were a few people who seemed to be dressed in bathrobes looking at them like they had seen a flying pig.

Suddenly, an old woman with forest green robes, a tight bun, and a pointy hat walked up to them and whispered, "_Are you the guards sent from Konohagure?_"

"_Who wants to know?_" replied Sasuke as he stood up and dusted himself off, along with the others on his team. "_Come with me please,_" she demanded before walking off upstairs into a private room for everyone to talk in without eavesdroppers. Locking the door behind them and putting a charm on it, the old woman turned around and said, "_I want you all to drink this so that you can speak our native tongue. Of curse you will have a slight accent but, you will still be able to speak Japanese anytime you wish,_" She distributed a tiny glass bottle with a purplish liquid inside.

"_How do we know it's not poisoned?_" asked dragon as he eyed the flask warily. "_I thought you would say that,_" sighed McGonagall as she took a tiny vial from her robes with the same liquid inside. She undid the cork and gulped it down. "_See, nothing happened._" She replied. "_Oh, but before you do drink it, I request that you take off your masks so that I can see your faces,_" ordered the old woman. The five looked at each other before nodding and reaching behind their heads to undo the chakra strings that held them in place. Gripping the front of the masks so they wouldn't fall they pulled them down to revile very young faces, and chugged the purple liquid. "You couldn't be older than seventeen!!" McGonagall gasped. "That's cause we're not," replied Sasuke as he absently picked at the side of his mask. "Yup! It's just as teme says, I'm sixteen, he's seventeen, Gaara, wait, Gaara? What are you doing here? And with Neji too! Aren't you supposed to be in Suna?" exclaimed Naruto. "I got Temari to take care of all the paperwork and the village," said Gaara in an emotionless voice. "Anyways as the dobe was saying, Gaara's seventeen and Neji's seventeen," said Sasuke who looked quite bored.

"Oh my," exclaimed the Professor before she regained her composure and proceeded to explain what the school would be like. By the time they finished it was late at night and they were all ready to just plop down in bed and go to sleep. McGonagall showed them their rooms; Naruto had a room with Sasuke while Neji, Gaara, and Shikamaru all had to share one. "In the morning I will have Hagrid come and take you to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies. I advise that you wear normal clothes." Said Minerva before she swept off and left them to their thoughts.

When she had left they five went to their respective rooms. Naruto snuggled up to Sasuke before dropping into a dreamless sleep while Sasuke stroked the kyuubi vessel's hair pondering what the next day would be like before he too fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello there loves **

**tis meh Kira-sama again! In the last chappy ignore the Shikamaru at the bottom xD. I had originally planned for him to be there but he kinda fell out of the whole plan owo;. Sorry Shikamaru lovers xD;. dodges knives and other sharp objects thrown at her owo. **

**Enyways R&R loves!!**

* * *

In the morning Sasuke was greeted with the site of his favorite blonde snuggled close to him. Smiling a smile that was only meant for Naruto to see, he kissed the boys forehead and told him to wake-up. Snuggling deeper, Naruto whined "Five more minutes…" before going back to sleep. Sighing, the raven put his mouth right next to the others ear and whispered, "Iruka-sensei's here and he wants to give you some sushi," before taking his mouth away. Naruto immediately shot up before blinking and realizing where he was.

"Teme, you tricked me!" he yelled as he put on a cute pout. "I did didn't I?" replied the stoic man. "Ah, well you had to get up anyways. Gaara just threw a kunai through the window, I guess that was our wake-up call," sighed the raven.

Getting out of bed, the twosome slipped on their clothes and peircings. Naruto was wearing bright red skinny jeans with five belts, two chains, black and green checkered VANS, a black button up shirt with a safety pins sticking on it, a bright pink fishnet and a pink and black striped tie. In his hair he had a few multicolored clips and bobby pins holding the golden strands out of his eyes. Two lip rings and five earrings on each ear along with a chain leading from his left ear to his left lip piercing adorned his face. On his arms and hands he wore many bracelets and black fingerless gloves (He put a henge on his ears and tail).

Sasuke, on the other hand, was wearing dark purple skinny jeans with the Uchiha symbol on the back pocket, two belts, five chains, black and white VANS, a tight black long sleeve shirt with big obi sleeves that covered his hands with the Uchiha symbol on the back of the neck; his normal piercings all in place.

Stepping out into the hall they were greeted with Gaara and Neji. Gaara was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with red fishnet underneath, tight black skinny jeans, and black VANS; with multiple peircings on his ears. Neji on the other hand was wearing a tight white long sleeve shirt that fit his frame, along with blue jeans and brown shoes; his hair was tied back in its normal style with a brown bandanna around his head to hide the curse mark.

"Oi! Gaara! Neji! Ohayo!" said Naruto with a cheerful smile upon his face. Gaara and Neji bid their good mornings and walked down the stairs with the other two trailing behind. As soon as they stepped into the threshold they bumped right into Neji and Gaara who were staring in wonder at the rather large person in front of them. The mystery man had a large thatch of bedraggled hair covering most of his face and head, and looked as if he could squish them in a second. But, with them being ninja they would be able to evade it at a seconds notice.

Finally the foursome seemed to get their voices back. "Who are you?" asked the Kazekage as he eyed the man warily. But, instead of getting his desired answer, the tall man said, "Are ye' those new guards Dumbledore ha' assigned to pose as students?"

Blinking, the four nodded solemnly. "Alrigh' then come with me," the big man said. "Oh, by the way, I'm Rubeus Hagrid keeper of the keys," he continued as they made their way to the deserted courtyard behind the pub. Taking out his flowered pink umbrella he tapped a couple of bricks before the wall gave way into a bustling market. "Welcome to Diagon Alley!" shouted Hagrid as he led the way inside.

Naruto was looking around in wonder, trying to figure out how such a massive place could fit behind a small pub. 'Ne, Kyuu wake up you have to see this!' exclaimed the vessel inside his head. Sighing the Demon reluctantly woke up and said '**What kit? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?'**

'Look Kyuu!! Isn't this awesome?!' The blonde practically screamed. Sighing once again Kyuubi took a look through his containers eyes, changing them from redish violet to blood red. This earned a few gasps from the surrounding people who were already looking at the group because of their odd clothing. The ninja on the other hand, were scared half to death even though they didn't show it, because red eyes meant that the Kyuubi was connected and if Kyuubi is out then it means that Naruto is no longer in control; and if Naruto's not in control then the Kyuubi can destroy anyone and anything it wants. That was the reason for their horror. "_Oi is this Naruto or Kyuubi?_" asked Sasuke warily. He had dealt with the demon before and found him to be quite pompous and frightening. "_**It's both**_" replied the NaruKyuu giving a wide foxy grin to show off the pronounced canines. Whenever he had spoken the two voices had talked in unison, giving it an eerie sound. This too, earned a few collective stares from the surrounding people; including Hagrid who was also staring with interest.

"_**I just wanted to show Kyuu here what I was seeing. Don't worry he won't destroy anything,**_" explained the NaruKyuu. Once this was said the three other ninja relaxed and Naruto's eyes returned back to the redish violet that they were before and his canines were back to their normal length. By now most of the by passers had lost interest and were bustling to their next shopping destination. Nibbling on the pad of his thumb, the demon vessel turned to Hagrid and said innocently, "Ne, Oji-san where are we going?"

This earned a stifled snicker from Gaara and a smirk from Neji and Sasuke. "Oh yes, we have to go get your robes. Mr. Dumbledore has said ye' get the kind that the magic school in Japan gets," replied the Key Keeper. Nodding the other four followed him through the crowed getting weird stares and in Sasuke's case lust filled giggles and looks from the girls. This got Naruto jealous and he pouted almost all the way to the shop. Before they entered Sasuke grabbed Naruto gently by the hand and pulled him into the ally way. Pushing the blonde against the wall, the raven practically attacked the others mouth, while the blonde gave in eagerly. Sasuke ran his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip requesting entrance to the moist bliss; the latter complied, his hands finding raven hair and fisting it as the others tongue invaded his mouth. Peppermint and green tea; that's what Sasuke tasted like, and as soon as he had tasted it he was hooked like a drug. However on Sasuke's end it was oranges and cinnamon. Breaking their kiss, the two looked at each other with love and compassion in their eyes.

Tilting the blonde's chin up Sasuke whispered, "You know I'll always love you, right?" Naruto nodded and replied, "And I, you."

Slipping something onto the Kyuubi vessel's wedding finger the raven went on, "Good, because I'm going to make you mine forever before the year is up," and before you could say amwaddle zimpuff, Naruto had pounced on Sasuke and was letting tears of joy run down his face.

* * *

**Didn't see that comin did ya? Well im smart like that and i can do Cliff hangers!! so HA! **

**Hoped you liked it loves **

**Now REVEIW or i'll get 'Tachi-chan to shove a Kunai up your ass and get Fred the pink sparly yellow turtle to rape you!! **

**i love you all!! **


	3. Chapter 3

****

I's back!! i hoped you reviewd!

**I have nothing to say here cept' R&R :3 **

* * *

Smiling softly the raven ruffled his loves hair before kissing the blonde's forehead lightly

Smiling softly the raven ruffled his loves hair before kissing the blonde's forehead lightly. Wiping away the others tears of joy Sasuke said, "Ne, come on we have to get going or else everyone's going to be wondering where we are," Reigning in his emotions, Naruto wiped the rest of the tears that had fallen and smiled his trademark grin. "Hai, hai," he replied. Stepping out of the alley way they made their way into the crowded shop. Soon they were measured and sent into the dressing room with folds of fabric. Stepping back out the four were now dressed into traditional men's kimonos all with their family crest on the back of the neck and the Konoha symbol on the bottom left sleeve. All were a different color with different designs, but made the same way.

For Sasuke it was dark blue with black flames licking at the bottom and a black obi, Naruto had a red one with cream colored swirls and a cream obi, Gaara had a brown one with little speckles of light brown in various places and a light brown obi; the Kazekage symbol printed on the back, and Neji had a white one with brown stitching and a brown obi. All were wearing traditional Japanese sandals (like the ones Jiraiya wears) only the straps matched the accent color in their kimonos. Smiling like a kitten, Naruto fixed his clips and examined the rest of the group and the people who were gawking at the four men.

Happy with their choices they got back on their regular clothes and bought ten robes each. Getting the rest of their stuff they realized that the only thing the needed was the wand. "Hagrid-san are we going to get one of those sticks that you people use?" asked Neji (OH MEE GEE HE TALKS!!). "No ye' aren't. Dumbledore said they he would explain to the youngin's that ye' does wandless magic and use muggle weapons," responded Hagrid. "All that's left is the pets."

Stepping into the shop full of all kinds of animals, ranging from hissing snakes to squeaking mice. Immediately everyone found an animal to their liking. For Gaara it was a raccoon, Neji a white owl, Naruto a yipping orange fox, and Sasuke a small black python. Finally having everything they made their way back to the small pub and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**xXMAGICAL TIME SKIP OF DOOM!!Xx**

Wow. That was all that was going through the foursome's heads now. They were all standing in front of a big red train in the same attire that they had on a couple days ago. The only new additions to Naruto were a few pink barrettes and bobby pins scattered in his bangs along with his engagement ring. He was surprised that Gaara and Neji still hadn't noticed, but secretly he thought they already knew and were just waiting for Sasuke and Naruto to tell them. Stepping onto the train the four found an empty compartment and lugged their trunks onto the top rack; letting their pets out of their cages to roam around as they liked. Naruto had fallen back asleep in Sasuke's lap and Sasuke was stroking his hair softly whenever Gaara and Neji announced they'd go and check out the rest of the train.

About ten minutes after they had left the two had left the door opened to reveal a black haired boy with bottle green eyes; his glasses were perfect circles. "Is it okay if I sit here?" whispered the mysterious boy, not wanting to wake the blonde up. Giving a quite hn, Sasuke allowed the other boy inside. The two sat in a comfortable silence for about twenty more minutes until the door slid open yet again, giving way to a brown, bushy haired girl and a male with fiery red hair and freckles who were arguing. This caused Naruto to wake up and rub his eyes, still half asleep. Whenever Naruto woke up, Sasuke growled in anger for waking up his precious Naru-chan. "_Ne, Ne Sasu-chan, are we in the Snow Country_?" asked a half asleep Naruto. "_No, dobe, we already did that mission remember? We're on our way to Hogwarts_," smiled Sasuke softly, not caring if others were there. "_Oh, okay. Might as well get up_," said the blonde groggily. He stretched before asking where Gaara and Neji were. Of course Sasuke told him, totally ignoring the others in the room. "Um, Excuse me, but, who are you?" asked Hermione. Sparing a glance back to the others Sasuke opened his mouth and proceeded to tell them, "Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzamaki. We're transfers from Konoha School of Magic and Chakra."

At that moment Neji and Gaara decided to make their appearance. Slipping inside the already crowded compartment the two took a seat on the floor. "_So, anything worth knowing?_" asked the stoic boy; Naruto was currently talking to his fox whom he'd named Miku. "_No not really,_" replied Gaara. Suddenly the other three in the compartment noted that they were almost to Hogwarts and Hermione left to go change. This left Harry, Ron, and the four nin and they too changed. Whenever they had slipped on their uniforms the train stopped and people were filing off. Stepping off the big red locomotive they heard Hagrid calling all the first years and the new transfers. Figuring that he was calling them the foursome followed him to a group of boats.

The first years were giving them weird looks as they climbed into the boats, but somehow, there wasn't enough room for the ANBU. "Alrigh' Alrigh' make some room now for the transfers!!" boomed Hagrid. "Hagrid-san, it's okay we can walk," stated Naruto as he fidgeted with the end of his sleeves. "Walk?! All the way around the lake? That would take hours!!" protested the big man. "Nobody said we're walking around it," questioned Sasuke. With that the four shinobi channeled their chakra into their feet and stepped onto the water. Now that baffled everybody. "How in bloody hell did you do that?!" cried a first year who had somehow magically gained his speech ability back. Sasuke shrugged and said, "Chakra" before he grabbed Naruto's hand and leisurely walked across the black abyss.

Naruto clutched his boyfriends hand happily and smiled like a kitten, all the while talking about one of his friends who happened to be Jiraiya's niece and traveled with him a lot. Gaara and Neji on the other hand were remaining in a comfortable silence, trying to ignore the whispers that were being said about the whole 'walking on water' incident. Finally, they reached the huge castle. Naruto gaped, trying to take in the size of the massive structure. It wasn't until they had reached the doors did he realize that this was going to be a fun place to play around in, and this earned a mischievous grin. Stepping into the hallway that lead to the great hall, they were greeted with Minerva McGonagall again. "Come along now," she said gesturing towards the giant double doors. "You shall be sorted with the first years," explained the old woman, her glasses balancing precariously on the tip of her nose.

After all of the first years had been sorted and the cheers had died down, Professor Dumbledore rose from his high-backed chair and addressed the young ones bellow. "This year, we have a couple transfers from Japan. They have been sent here as part of an exchange program for friendlier allies with the most prestigious magic school there. They can also do wandless magic and apperate within the school so please, do not be alarmed," he explained in his raspy voice; icy blue eyes traveling over the crowd. "Please welcome, Sabaku no Gaara, Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzamaki Naruto," he continued. With that, the foursome appeared out from the shadows of which they had hidden in, made their way through the long rows of children. Many lustful stares directed towards Sasuke and Gaara. Completely ignoring them they stepped onto the platform where the teachers ate and faced the mass of people. "Sabaku no Gaara will you please step up to be sorted?" asked McGonagall as she picked up the tattered hat from the stool.

Cold, emotionless eyes flicked once over the piece of fabric before sitting a top the wooden contraption. Barley even touching a strand of hair, the hat called out, "SLYTHERIN!!" and then fell silent again, claps encompassing the echo heard through out the long hall. Next was Neji who, no surprise, got put in Ravenclaw, while Sasuke got in Gryphindore (sp?). Last but not least was Naruto, who nervously made his way to the chair and sat upon it. Whenever the hat was placed on his head her heard it thinking inside of it. 'ah yes, a perfect gryphindore, but oh what is this? It seems like you have two minds, one is Slytherin. Let me see,' and with that it deviled in further. Kyuubi had decided that he would be the sadistic bastard he was and let her find all his murders.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!" screamed the hat before it fainted. This earned quite a few whispers from everybody, all except Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara who knew perfectly well what the hat had found. From them it pried laughter; all five of them (Naruto and Kyuubi included) laughed until they cried. But eventually, the hat came back to life and all was well after it had said weakly that the blonde was to be put in Gryphindore. With that, the blonde skipped down to sit by his beloved fiancée. Whenever the food popped out of nowhere onto the table, the blonde fell out of his seat and onto the floor. This earned another round of laughs from the surrounding people.

After picking himself back up and wiping the tears on his sleeve, the demon vessel pulled some black and red chopsticks out of his pocket and grabbed a couple rolls of sushi from a golden platter in front of him. "Itadakimasu," the four said quietly before digging into their meals. As the students were eating there was a sound of a spoon hitting glass and the whole hall quieted, looking back up to the podium where Professor Dumbledore was standing. "I forgot to mention this earlier, but, there will also be a new DADA teacher this year as well. I'm sure you have noticed that he isn't-," said Dumbledore before he was cut off by the large doors opening yet again, to reveal a man with long white porcupine hair, two red streaks running down his face, and a frog sitting on his head; along with two girls. One of the girls had jet black hair with a single red streak on the right side, blazing red eyes, and grey skin; she was wearing a short black kimono that stopped at her knees, a big blood red obi, and what appeared to be silken blood splats (it was sewn to look like that, it's not real blood). The other girl had red hair that looked like flames with a red eye and a grey eye. Her kimono stopped at her ankles and was white with red flowers. Both of them had their hair up in many clips.

"Naru-nii!!" cried the black haired girl as she launched herself at the blonde, stopping short whenever she felt a deadly aurora coming from the Sasuke. "_eeeh, you must be Sasuke!!_" she said as she examined the raven. "Naru-nii used to talk about you a lot. Mostly about how he would get you beck from that pedophile; oh, but the dreams he had!!" she exclaimed excitedly. This caused Naruto to blush furiously while Sasuke got a sly look in his eyes. By this time the whole hall was so quite you could hear a pin drop from five miles away. "Sou ka? What kind of dreams were these Naru-chan?" asked the raven seductively.

As any normal person would do in this kind of situation, he looked around, then shoved a Twix into his mouth, and shrugged. Laughing nervously, the blonde did the necessary hand signs and poofed into a different part of the castle.

* * *

**Yay Twix!! **

**Twix makes the world go round loves **

**Well just so's you know the girl with the multicoloured hair is me and the other girl reading the yaoi manga is my bestie Kai Kai. Yes, I actually call her that. **

**So's enyways REVEIW!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back loves!! **

**There shall be a lovley smut in this chappy i feel you have waited long enough for one **

**So's yea enyways R&R as always!! **

Sasuke sighed before getting up and turning to the red eyed girl

Sasuke sighed before getting up and turning to the red eyed girl. "How would you know what kind of dreams he had?" asked the raven. "Hmm, probably because you could hear him moaning in his tent and because I can peek inside peoples dreams. I can show you if you want!" she giggled. "Oh, by the way, I'm Kira and the quite one over there is Ikairi but I call her Kai Kai," she explained. At the mention of her name, the red head looked up from the dirty manga she was reading with a slight nosebleed. The rest of the people in the Great Hall however, were whispering with interest at the newcomers. "Show me later, I've got to go find Naruto," said Sasuke as he walked out of the room, waving lethargically.

Meanwhile, Naruto was sitting on the highest tower, waiting for Sasuke to come. Whenever he felt the familiar chakra signature appear, he smiled a bit; happy to know that he was loved. Feeling strong arms wrapped around his middle, Naruto leaned back into the warmth. Sasuke nuzzled into the blonde hair and whispered, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too."

"Kay," breathed the demon vessel. They stood there for about twenty minutes before Naruto's eye lids started to feel heavy. "Ne, Sasu, can we go back inside? I'm tired," yawned the blonde. "Okay," replied the raven, and with that Sasuke picked up Naruto bridal style and carried him off the tower and into the castle. By now everybody had gone to their respected dorms and were either in bed, or lounging in the common rooms. Sasuke had managed to obtain the password the Gryphindore common room and was now standing in front of the Fat Lady. "Password?" she piped. "Mangekyo," replied the stoic man. The portrait swung open to a red and gold room decorated with couches, rugs, and a fire place. Many of the fifth, sixth, and seventh years were still up; talking about the new girls, but mostly Naruto and Sasuke. "I think that blonde one's gay, He sure seems to like the color pink," said one of the girls. "Yea, but what about that Sasuke guy? They seemed pretty close," challenged another. Sighing, the Uchiha stepped out from the entryway; Naruto already asleep on his chest. Everybody in the room immediately tensed up, afraid that they had heard the conversation. Seeing that the blonde was asleep they relaxed a bit but, when they saw Sasuke's stare boring into them the tensed right back up.

Switching his gaze from the whole room to just the group of people whom were talking about him and his fiancée, he said "It's rude to talk about people behind their backs, so say it to my face," although he knew perfectly well what they were saying. "Are you two gay?" asked Ron, disgust dripping off that one word. Sasuke had already put Naruto down on the couch and was standing in front of the Weasley. "Why does it matter what our sexual orientation is?" argued Sasuke. "Well, we noticed the ring on his finger and then how close you two were so we were just wondering," interjected Hermione who was at the moment glaring at Ron. Sasuke scratched his head thoughtfully and looked at the blonde boy asleep on the couch, completely ignoring their question. He knew how much chakra it was taking Naruto to keep up that henge on his ears and tails, he also knew that if he kept it up constantly then he would be very tired, and eventually use up all his chakra reserves.

Sighing, the raven shook the blonde awake and spoke to him in rapid Japanese, "_Oi, dobe, I'm going to talk to Dumbledore-sama about your whole fusing thing. You're using up way to much chakra trying to keep up the henge,_" The blonde nodded silently, taking in the site around him with all of the people. He blinked a couple times before asking, "_Ne, Sasuke where are we?_"

"We're in the Gryphindore common room, dobe," smirked the raven. "Don't call me that teme!!" screamed Naruto as he launched himself at Sasuke. Being the smart one in the relationship, the brunette quickly dodged and pinned the golden haired boy to the ground. "_Do you want to go see Dumbledore-sama or not?_" he whispered in a low, husky voice. "_Mm, Kami-sama your voice is so erotic, fuck me_," Naruto whispered back before pulling down the raven and induced a mind-blowing kiss. At this the whole room gasped and there was the sound of a camera going off and a flash of light before they heard two girls giggling and the pitter-patter of feet running off. After the kiss had ended Sasuke rested his forehead on Naruto's and whispered, "I would love, but there are people here and we need to talk to Dumbledore-sama about your little…problem," and with that the raven got up and walked towards the port hole. "T-Teme wait!!" yelled the blonde as he stumbled after his boyfriend.

"What in God's name was that?!" screeched Ron as he tried to gouge out his eyes. Hermione and all the other girls had nose bleeds and Harry and all the other guys were currently passed out on the floor. Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office Sasuke and Naruto were talking about the blonde's demon problem. Naruto had released the genjutsu covering his tails and ears and was currently standing in all his taily glory. "I see," said Dumbledore as he eyed the Kyuubi vessel. "Tomorrow at breakfast when everyone has gathered we will explain it to the children," croaked the old man. "Ne, Dumbledore-sama do you mind if we get our own room separate from the other houses?" asked a blushing Naruto. Smiling knowingly the silver-haired man nodded before getting up and beckoning the two boys. Following the old man they arrived at a picture of the most beautiful landscape you can imagine, with a waterfall cascading down a cliff. Suddenly a little fairy flitted into the picture and squeaked in her high pitched voice, "Ah Mister Dumbledore! It's been awhile, what'll the password be this time?"

"It has hasn't it Ellen? The password shall be Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai," said the wrinkled man. With that the door opened and the shinobi thanked the headmaster before heading inside. What they saw surprised them the floors were mahogany as was the coffee table and all other wooden fixtures. The sofas were black and made of the softest fabric; the fireplace crackled warmly while red and black tapestries hung from the wall. The bathroom had a big ivory tub made for at least three people with black tile and blood red rugs. A soft light emitted from lamps hanging from the ceiling; but, the bedroom by far, was the best room in the whole thing. It had a soft red carpet with black rugs; the bed was a mahogany four poster bed with a black canopy, black silk bed spread, black curtains, blood red silk sheets, red pillows, and a red bed skirt. In one corner was a huge mahogany wardrobe with intricate designs lining the doors, the walls were painted a beautiful red with black kanji skimming the top and bottom of the walls.

Naruto gaped at the site and Sasuke smirked before shoving Naruto against a wall and ravishing his mouth. The clacking of teeth and heavy breathing was heard through out the room as tan hands reached up to entwine themselves into black locks. The soft sound of clothes hitting the floor came as the twosome made their way to the bed, falling upon the soft sheets with a barely audible 'thump'. The raven beauty enclosed a dusky nipple in his mouth, earning a gasp from the other. After torturing the first nipple he moved the next, one hand keeping the one he had just finished hard, while the other hand traveled down a lithe stomach and traced the seal before slipping off grey briefs. While the pale boy was occupied, Naruto was busy trying to get off his loves boxers. The blonde finally succeeded just as Sasuke enclosed his mouth over the head of Naruto's erection. Moaning loudly, the demon vessel bucked his hips, wanting more of the pleasurable sensation.

Holding the Yondaime's legacy's hips, the youngest Sharingan user bobbed his head up and down before deep throating his koi, humming what sounded like the opening to Death Note. Unable to take anymore of the sweet torture, Naruto spilled his milky seed into Sasuke's waiting mouth. The raven sucked him dry before coming back up to swollen petal lips and inducing in yet another mind-numbing kiss, letting his love taste himself. Soon after the kiss had ended Sasuke put three fingers up to the flaxen-haired boy's lips and uttered one word, "Suck."

Naruto complied, coating the digits in a generous amount of spit. Thinking that they were wet enough Sasuke pulled his fingers out of the warm cavern and trailed them down to the blonde's entrance. "This is going to hurt," the raven said as he circled the puckered hole. "Stop treating me like a virgin and fuck me already," panted Naruto. With that, the Sharingan user shoved two of his fingers into the warm body earning yet another lust filled gasp from the demon vessel. He scissored them, looking for that sweet spot that would make his blonde call out his name like a mantra. "Ah! Sa-Sasuke there!!" screamed Naruto as he arched his back. 'mitsketa (1)' thought Sasuke as he smirked and withdrew his fingers. A groan emitted from the blue-eyed boy.

"Kami-sama, Sasuke I need you inside me now!!" screamed Naruto, bucking his hips. The raven smirked yet again as he positioned himself in front of the strawberry blonde's entrance and eased inside. One he was fully sheathed into the tight warmth he looked at Naruto for confirmation on when he should move. After he had adjusted to Sasuke's size the blonde nodded and the brunette began to move. At first painfully slow but soon picked up the pace and was pounding his love into the mattress.

"A-Ah!! Sasuke harder!! Uwah!!" yelled the blonde, ecstasy dripping off his words like ice cream on a hot summer day. A couple thrusts and strokes later Naruto came in Sasuke's hand. The tight clenching of muscles around his penis made the Uchiha cum next. Whenever the raven had gotten some of his strength back, he pulled out of his beloved and plopped down beside him. Of course Naruto was already asleep, curled up in his many tails. Smiling softly, Sasuke snuggled up to Naruto and let sleep envelop him in its wonderful dark abyss.

* * *

**How'd you like the Smut loves? **

**i thought it was nice but then again im the author so my opinon doesn't matter xD **

**Enyways REVEIW or i shall sic Lee on you and he shall crush you with his almighty fist of YOUTH!! **


	5. Author's Note

Oh my god. I'm so sorry! I know I've been gone from writing but that's because I had a major writers block. I have written two more chapters but I can't get them out of my laptop because my flash drive won't work so I'll be continuing them on this computer. Please don't be mad! I've also been very, very busy with school and such. Plus, I didn't have my laptop during the summer because it's the school's. So yea. I'm sorry! I'll get up the new chapters ASAP.


	6. Chapter 5

The next morning the strawberry blonde was woken by Sasuke shaking his shoulder

The next morning the strawberry blonde was woken by Sasuke shaking his shoulder. "Nani?" asked Naruto sleepily while sitting up and rubbing his eyes cutely; ears lopsided and tails curled around his waist. "Wake up dobe, we have to get down to the Great Hall for breakfast so Dumbledore-sama can explain about these," said the raven as he motioned to the many tails. "Hai, Hai," yawned the dobe as he untangled himself from the many sheets and took a shower. While he was in there he realized that he hadn't heard much out of Kyuubi since he left Konoha and decided to contact him. '_Ne, Kyuu-chan you there?_' thought the blonde as he lathered his hair. '_**What Kit?**_' growled the demon. '_What's wrong? You've been quiet a lot,' _replied Naruto. '_**Nothing, just tired,**_' said Kyuubi before a loud snore reverberated off the inside of Naruto's head. Sighing, said boy finished his shower, got dressed, and stepped out leaving a note for Sasuke saying that he had gone to explore and would meet him in the dining hall. He then set off towards the Gryphindore side of the castle.

Seeing his kitsune's note, Sasuke smirked and got ready for the day, stripping the bed and dropping the filthy sheets in the laundry basket. After donning his uniform and putting his various weapons in place, he stepped out the portrait hole and made his way to the Great Hall. On the way he was met with many stares and giggles by girls but he soon bumped into Gaara whom was also going to get breakfast. The two walked in a comfortable silence until the reached the huge oak double doors which were wide open showing a plethora of students all who were talking about their summer and the new transfers. Up in the DADA chair was Jiraiya who was taking notes furiously, the two girls that had come with him were not in sight. Naruto was easy to spot with his mop of flaxen hair and blue eyes that swallowed you whole in their sparkling depths (his ears and tails were once again under a henge).

Sasuke snuck up right behind him where he was talking to Ron, Hermione, and Harry about some random thing and wrapped his arms around his waist. A small 'eep' escaped the blonde's shiny lips, for he was taken by surprise. The raven chuckled a bit before pulling away, sensing that there was somebody behind them. Turning around Sasuke came face to face a pink thing. "Sasuke-kuuun!!!!!" it shrieked before he got glomped by it. The whole hall had gone quite when they heard the scream of doom coming from the pink bitch and Naruto looked like confused although inside he was seething with anger. "_Sakura-chan why are you here_?" asked the blonde boy, tilting his head cutely. "_I'm here with Tsunade-sama!!_" she replied, scolding the blonde for interrupting her time with 'her Sasuke-kun' (A/N: Like that'll ever happen xD). "_She said something about a check-up_."

Shit, was all Naruto was thinking as he attempted to get free of the confined space before the Hokage found him. Unfortunately, it was a little late for that. Before he got out of the hall he was caught by the end of his robe by Tsunade who was looking down at him with a smirk on her face. The blonde whimpered and gave her his infamous puppy dog eyes the almost no one could resist. Key word there being almost; too bad Tsunade is immune to cuteness. Her smirk widened as she trued to get a better hold on his robes but he managed to scurry out of the way. Naruto was now standing at the other end of the hall, smiling triumphantly. "GAKI!!!! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!!" screamed Tsunade as she gathered chakra into her fist. The blonde stuck out his tongue and yelled back, "Make me baa-chan!! Show these wizards what our school can do!!"

All of the students in the hall were either gawking at the Hokage's boobs or about the fact that they were about to see what these people that went to Konoha School of Magic and Chakra can do. With that Dumbledore quickly told the students to clear out of the middle of the hall and made the tables disappear. Sasuke had managed to get away from the pink abomination and was standing beside Jiraiya, looking down upon the site before him. Sakura was looking at her sensei with utter disbelief as she thought, "Tsunade-sensei's going to fight Naruto?!' when suddenly a Ikairi appeared beside her and said, "No, she's going to get Sasuke to fight him, just a friendly spar," all the while her nose stuck in yet another graphic yaoi manga. Sakura sweat dropped at that thinking that the young girl was a lot like her former sensei, Kakashi.

Sure enough, Tsunade called down Sasuke to spar with him. Meanwhile, Dumbledore and the other teachers were ushering the students behind a barrier that was being held up by some prefects and a few other teachers; once all the students were safe and Gaara, Neji, Sakura, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi were all floating on the sand out of harms way, the battle began. The two stared at each other with deadly intent in their eyes. Even though they loved each other whenever they fought, things got ugly, but they never took it to the extent that they killed each other. The two moved simultaneously, fluidly, like water; grabbing a katana from inside their robes. The clash of metal on metal was heard and sparks flew as the two ninja collided. The students were staring in awe at the amazing, beautiful scene before them; mouths agape and fingers pointing out where the shinobi were.

A few more metallic hits and the katana were back in their robes. Not even sweating, Naruto made the hand signs for Kage Bushin no Jutsu and two other Naruto's flanked him. The crowd of students and teachers alike gasped as Sasuke activated his Sharingan called out "Seneijashu," and snakes slithered out his sleeves, hurling themselves towards the real Naruto and latched on. The blonde twitched in pain before a blue swirling sphere formed in his palm and he shouted "Rasengan!"

The force of the chakra compressed into the blue ball was enormous and caused the snakes to disappear and some red leaked into the blue pureness. The henge was breaking and Naruto could feel it. It was cracking with all the chakra he was using, revealing what he really looked like little by little. Sasuke formed a Chidori and the two rushed at each other, but instead of colliding the two ran right passed each other and rammed their creations into the walls. The two poor walls were very nearly obliterated as the forces moved through them. Panting, Naruto tried his best to piece back together the henge, and he succeeded in keeping it up.

Grinning widely, the blonde stretched and then skipped over to Dumbledore so the white haired man could show everybody what he really was. After the hall had been fixed up and the students had gotten over the initial shock of how strong these new transfers were; Dumbledore tapped the side of his glass with a golden spoon. The noise in the dining hall died down and Naruto stepped up onto the platform and stood next to Dumbledore. "There is something you should know before the classes start," said the old man. "If you will please," he asked the blonde who nodded and released the henge, white smoke enveloping him.


	7. Chapter 6

Everybody was on the edge of their seats as they strained to see what the blonde looked like

Everybody was on the edge of their seats as they strained to see what the blonde looked like. Finally the smoke managed to clear as golden ears twitched atop a ruffled head. Nine tails swished behind the boy as he looked nervously at the crowd. Startled gasps and shouts echoed through the hall while the other three shinobi glared heatedly at the kids who were saying things like, "He's a monster!" and such. These people immediately shut up so they wouldn't have to feel their wrath. "As you can see, Naruto isn't exactly...human. He is harboring something that I'd rather not mention but it will cause no harm to us," explained Dumbledore. Suddenly, somebody stood up from the commotion of students and screamed, "He's a monster!! He doesn't deserve to be alive!!" Everybody turned to the source of the voice discovering that Malfoy was the one who had spoken and was now standing on top of his chair.

Slytherin was also in an uproar about this new discovery and were getting their wands ready to attack. "_Ne, I'm gonna bring out Kyuu-chan for a second," _smiled the strawberry blonde. The eight ninja looked at him in horror, thinking that the fox was going to destroy every Slytherin as well as the rest of the castle. "_Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't hurt anybody,_" laughed Naruto before he closed his eyes and an ominous power filled the air. Red swirls of chakra slithered out from the crevices of his clothes, power leaking out. His eyes snapped open to reveal them to be blood red ruby in color. The vessels hair had also grown out to his waist and turned red with blonde tips as well and he seemed to be floating a bit off the ground. It was almost completely dark in the hall as he turned to the green and silver flagged table. The shinobi were on the ground bowing in front of the demon lord not moving a muscle or making a sound. The rest of the students were cowering away from the presence but the Slytherins only raised their wands higher, but fear was evident in their eyes.

A malicious grin spread across Naruto's face as he walked down the steps and straight toward Draco. He stopped in front of the platinum blonde and brought his hand up to caress the pale cheek. The vessels voice seemed to have dropped a couple octaves as he spoke, "**Why do you hurt my kit?**" asked the double voice of Kyuubi. A cold bead of sweat slipped down Draco's face. "**You shouldn't do that, you're insulting me too,**" and with that the Demon Lord's smile dropped and a look of utter resentment showed his true feelings. Laughing, Kyuubi made his fingernail grow long and sharp, and punctured the Malfoy's skin, making the long red nail go all the way through his cheek; blood spurted as he withdrew the red weapon. The laugh increased as he ran all his nails deep into the pale bleeding skin. Draco, on the other hand, was turning a sickly green color and was fighting the urge to scream, he wanted to show this 'thing' his place and that nobody should defy a Malfoy.

His battle with screaming failed whenever Kyuubi shoved his other hand deep into his stomach, blood flowing like a river from the rather large hole. The red head withdrew his hand slowly so he could cause as much pain as possible. The demons efforts were rewarded whenever the other blonde screamed a blood curdurling scream and fainted. At that moment everybody was looking at the lord in horror, as if he was some kind of alien. Kyuubi looked at the others in disdain before his licked the blood off his hand. "**You may be a pure blood but you taste like trash,**" he growled. The lord's face suddenly turned into a look of sympathy as he said, "**Hai, Hai kit,**" and the ominous power disappeared as well as the long red hair, nails, and eye color. "Fucking Kyuubi I told him not to go that far," muttered the now blonde Naruto angrily. "_Ne, Sakura-chan can you heal him? I need to talk to Kyuu,_" yelled the blonde. The pinkette nodded dumbly as she walked towards the bleeding mass on the ground and began to heal him. Madam Pomfrey also joined in, the cuts closing up underneath the magic and chakra. Naruto skipped happily up to Dumbledore and said that he would repay him whenever he got the chance before transporting into the room that he had been provided.

Doing the necessary hand seals, the blonde brought out his guest. "_Kyuu!! What did I say about hurting people here!! We're supposed to be __protecting__ them, not __killing__ them!!" _exclaimed the livid young man. _"__**That one just pissed me off so much, I held back quite a lot so you better be happy that I didn't reduce him to a bloody mass of flesh right then and there,**__" _sighed Kyuubi as he picked at his fingernails. Long sharp things those were, like tons of senbon packed tightly into the finger of a demon and givin the shape of a pointed nail. _"Ever do that again and I will personally see that you go through one of my happy dreams and are powerless to do anything," _growled Naruto at the demon lord. At this the nine tailed beast shuddered and a look of pure terror appeared on his face. _"__**You wouldn't,**__" _


End file.
